Bob Banter
| video game debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = | gender = Male | affiliation = * Duel Academy * Society of Light | anime deck = Game Show | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Bob "Game Show" Banter, known in Japan as Tsugio Kanda「神田次男」(Kanda Tsugio), is a member of The Society of Light as well as the "Quiz King" of the Academy. He is in Obelisk Blue. He lacks self-confidence prior to mistakenly interpreting Jaden Yuki’s dueling advice as romance advice. Bob leaves a message in a chat room seeking romantic advice for when confronting someone out of your league. Syrus Truesdale shows this to Jaden who mistakenly interprets it as someone seeking dueling advice and as says that all he must do is have confidence in himself. The truth is, Bob holds strong feelings for Alexis Rhodes and is saddened by the fact that she considers him uninteresting. (In the Japanese version, she forgets his name, calling him various other wrong names such as "Akihabara-kun" and "Ueno-kun", both of which are places in Tokyo.) Nonetheless, after seeing Jaden's advice, Bob seeks out Alexis to express his love and bumps into Jaden, Syrus and Tyranno Hassleberry on the way. When Alexis appears she forces Jaden and Bob into a duel. Similar to the stakes of Jaden's other duels with a Society of Light member, if he loses, he must join the organization. Because his deck quizzes the opponent, Chazz Princeton thinks Bob has found Jaden’s weakness by forcing him into having to use his mind. However, after many rounds of difficult questions and tasks, Jaden manages to win, to the disappointment of Alexis and Chazz. From the duel Bob realizes Jaden is the one who replied to the message. Because Alexis still disregards him as nobody, he begs for more advice from Jaden, who flees from him claiming to be a dueling expert not a romance expert. (In the Japanese version, he calls Jaden, "Aniki!" which translates into "big brother" and is what both Syrus and Hassleberry also refer to him as). Bob makes a cameo in Season 4, appearing at the graduation ceremony during episode 179. Bob's name as well as his character in the English version is a pun on the name of Bob Barker. While dueling he takes on the voice of a game show host and uses common game show jargon, referencing numerous existing game shows including The Price is Right, Press Your Luck, Family Feud, and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. The title of the episode in which he appears, "Let's Make a Duel", is a pun on Let's Make a Deal. The game panel itself is similar to the game show Jeopardy!. However, this display disappears when Bob is losing or worried. Deck Bob plays an unorthodox Game Show Deck, which sets up the duel as a game show, with Bob as the host. The majority of his monsters possess abilities that activate when they are flipped face-up, causing effect damage to opponent if he is unable to answer a posed question correctly, or inflicting damage to himself if he does answer correctly. Once his "Quiz Panels" are depleted, the Summoning of "Quizzer Panel 9" allows Bob to return all of them to his Deck for another round. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters